La Flèche Empoisonnée
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Après un combat, Gabrielle se retrouve avec une flèche empoisonée dans l'épaule et laisse une Xena inquiète. Femslash


_Voici une Fiction sur Xena & Gabrielle. Attention ca parle d'une relation entre deux femmes._

* * *

**La Flèche Empoisonnée**

Argo marchait tranquillement sur les routes qui parcouraient la Grèce. Sur son dos se tenaient deux femmes, la première était blonde au cheveux courts, ses yeux verts étaient mis-clos et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son amie brune qui était placée derrière elle. La brune quand a elle avait les yeux d'un bleu tellement intense qu'on avait l'impression d'y voir un océan. La brune tenait les rennes mais en réalité c'était l'animal qui décidait de ses propres pas. Les deux femmes le chevauchant se nommait Gabrielle pour la blonde et Xena pour la brune, mais il était bien inutile de les présenter puisque toute le Grèce ou presque connaissait les exploits des jeunes femmes.

Xena avait les bras qui passaient de chaque côté des hanches de Gabrielle, ainsi à chaque pas que faisait Argo leurs peaux entraient en contact un bref instant. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien dans cette position et dans ce calme, elles profitaient de l'instant présent. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle chevauchaient tranquillement et la guerrière commençait trouver cela bizarre, pas une attaque, pas un obstacle. Certes cela lui faisait des vacances, mais c'était louche.

Soudain tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Gabrielle qui n'était pas totalement éveillée mais pas totalement endormie sentit le corps de Xena se tendre. Elle savait exactement ce que cela signifiait, la blonde prit ses Saïs pendant que Xena stoppait Argo en tirant légèrement sur les rennes. Les voyageuses eurent tout juste le temps de descendre de leur monture, qu'elles se faisaient attaquer par des assaillants sortant des buissons des alentours.

Xena sortie son épée, non sans un certain enthousiasme, cinq jours sans pépins lui avait semblé long. Ce n'était pas que Gabrielle était une mauvaise compagnie, loin de là ; c'était la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, mais quand elle se battait contre elle pendant les entraînements elle retenait toujours ses coups. Ces derniers temps Gabrielle avait protesté que justement elle n'était a fond avec elle, cependant elle ne pouvait se résigner à mettre toute sa puissance contre la blonde.

Mais avec des hommes elle allait pouvoir donner le meilleur d'elle même, le combat s'engagea directement et sans explication. Sûrement des mercenaires qui travaillaient pour un ancien ennemi ou quelqu'un de mécontent pour toute autre raison. Quoiqu'il en soit Xena mit tout son talent à l'œuvre, sans oublier de jeter de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à Gabrielle. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle, mais on était jamais à l'abris d'un accident.

Xena sentit qu'elle devait se concentrer sur son propre combat, et elle eu raison car une flèche lui arriva droit dessus, elle réussis à l'arrêter juste avant que le bout de bois ne la touche, puis il y en eu une seconde qui fut arrêter tout aussi facilement que la première. Des yeux la guerrières trouvèrent l'archer qui étaient en train de se préparait pour lui envoyer une troisième flèche. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient contraste avec la nature au alentour. Elle attrapa son Chakram qui était accrocher à sa ceinture et le lança en direction de l'archer, le Chakram détruisit la flèche qui venait d'être décochée et ricocha sur la tête qui se trouvait derrière.

Les autres mercenaires qui avait vu que leur archer n'avait pas réussis à atteindre leur cible, prirent la fuite. Un courageux partit dans la direction où le blond était étendu à terre afin de le ramener aux les siens. Xena suivit la scène puis lorsque les deux hommes disparurent de son champs de vison, elle s'adressa à Gabrielle sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où les mercenaires venait de disparaître.

« Haaaa, ça met en forme un petit combat comme ça. Tu trouves pas Gabrielle ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le silence inquiéta Xena, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Gabrielle de se taire, bien au contraire. La guerrière se retourna, elle trouva son amie toujours debout mais étrangement immobile.

« Gabrielle tout va bien ? »

Xena s'approcha d'elle, puis elle vit le corps de la blonde tomber. La brune la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche de le sol, et vit avec horreur qu'une flèche était planté dans l'épaule de la barde.

Xena retira la flèche d'un mouvement rapide et sec. Elle sentit la flèche qui se trouvait quelques instants auparavant dans l'épaule de Gabrielle, et constata avec effroi que c'était une flèche empoisonnée. Bien sur elle n'avait aucun anti-poison à disposition.

Xena sentit la panique se propager doucement en elle, le corps inerte de Gabrielle dans ses bras lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Dans un mouvement rapide elle se hissa sur Argo avec la blonde toujours dans ses bras, elle fit partir l'animal au triple- gallot. Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait un village à moins d'un jour d'ici. Elle sentait que la température du corps de Gabrielle grimpait rapidement, ce qui ne faisait que la rendre de plus en inquiète.

Elle savait qu'Argo était à son maximum mais ce n'était pas assez vite au goût de Xena, elle serrait de plus en plus fort Gabrielle dans ses bras, comme si la survie du monde en dépendait. En réalité la survit de son monde en dépendait, elle se savait pas comment elle pourrait vivre sans la belle barde à ces côtés.

Au bout de quelques interminables heures, Xena arriva dans un village, et pour arranger les choses la maison du Médecin-Herbologiste se trouvait tout au fond du village dans un coin un peu reculé. La guerrière attacha rapidement Argo et entra en catastrophe dans la maison du médecin qui était tranquillement occupé à trier ses fioles. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait il se précipita vers Gabrielle qui était étendu sur le lit près de sa cheminée, le lit où Xena venait de la déposer.

« Elle a était empoisonnée avec cette flèche. »

Xena tendit à l'herbologiste la dite flèche, il la porta à son nez et sentit de quel poison il s'agissait. La tête qu'il fit lorsqu'il reconnu le poison ne fit pas reprendre confiance à Xena bien au contraire. L'herbologiste s'approcha de Gabrielle et posa sa main sur le fond de la blessée.

« Dieux !  
- Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Demanda Xena d'une façon plus paniqué qu'elle de l'aurai voulu.  
- Votre amie a été empoissonnée avec un tout nouveau poison …  
- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas l'antidote qu'il lui faut ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Répondit le médecin en souriant légèrement.  
Il partit en direction de la table ou se trouvait toutes ses fioles, il chercha pendant quelques minutes puis il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« Vous avez de la chance, j'ai reçu l'antidote ce matin, cependant c'est la première fois que je vais l'utiliser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faut pour que le poison soit totalement détruit. Je suis désolé. »

Il tendit une petite fiole jaune à Xena.

« Fait lui boire tout. Je reviens. »

La brune prit la fiole et la fit totalement boire à Gabrielle, elle toucha à son tour le front de son amie. Il était brûlant, elle espérait de ton son être que c'était le bon antidote et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Gabrielle bougea un peu mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux au plus grand désespoir de Xena, elle prit la chaise la plus proche et s'assit aux côtés de la blonde.

Xena resta un long moment à la regarder sans rien faire d'autre, sans penser à autre chose qu'a la barde, puis elle se demanda quand es ce qu'elle avait faiblit, quand elle es ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Gabrielle était en danger. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et elle se refit la scène de l'après midi, dans les moindres détails. Elle repassa le combat encore et encore dans sa tête, au bout d'un moment sa seule conclusion fut que Gabrielle avait dut recevoir la flèche en même temps qu'elle était elle même en train de stopper celles qui lui étaient destinées.

Un bruit à l'extérieur de la maison la ramena à la réalité. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit Argo qui était en train de frapper le sol de ses sabots, sa jument devait sûrement en avoir marre d'être accrocher à un arbre sans manger si boire. Xena fut prise dans un dilemme, elle ne voulait pas que sa jument reste dehors comme ça, mais il était totalement inconcevable de laisser Gabrielle seule. Elle voulait être là pour son réveil.

« J'ai une petite écurie, si vous voulez je peut la mettre dedans. »

Xena se retourna et trouva l'herbologiste en train de la regarder.

« Euh … je … oui merci, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux m'occuper d'elle si vous voulez, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un cheval. Enfin c'était plus le rêve de ma femme, elle a finit par me convaincre.  
- Pourquoi vous en avez pas ?  
- Ma femme est morte, et je ne me voit pas avoir un cheval, c'était son rêve a elle …  
- Je suis désolé pour votre femme. »

Le regard un médecin s'égara quelques instants, il se plongeaient dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous savez c'est grâce à ma femme que je suis Médecin, elle est morte d'une simple maladie mais il n'y avait aucune personne capable de la guérir dans ce village. L'herbologiste était mort l'an auparavant. »

Il soupira avant de continuer son récit.

« On venait de se marier et on avait pour projet d'être commerçant. Mais quand elle est morte j'ai eu tellement de peine que je me suis juré que personne d'autre de devrait avoir à connaître ce sentiment de désespoir comme ce que j'avais ressentit. Donc je suis allée à Athènes et j'ai appris avec les meilleurs et je suis revenu ici, dans mon village natal pour soigner mes amis ou toute autres personnes qui avaient besoin de moi … »

Le pauvre homme posa ses yeux sur Xena et réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ho … je suis désolé, je suis là à étaler ma vie alors que vous avez autre chose à faire que m'écouter …  
- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Il est plus facile de parler à un inconnu et franchement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Gabrielle venait à mourir. »

Le médecin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Xena pour lui montrer son soutient, puis il partit s'occuper d'Argo comme il venait de le proposer.

La guerrière prit doucement la main de Gabrielle dans la sienne, elle regarda a travers la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Un souvenir lui revient en mémoire. C'était il y a quelques jours de cela, elle et Gabrielle avait trouvé une plage, bizarrement elles n'avaient rencontré personne. Elle avait donc décider de dormir sur place. Elle avait marché longuement les pieds dans l'eau, devant un soleil couchant. Le ciel était d'une beauté sans précédant, il était orange et presque rouge a certain endroit. Xena se souvint que Gabrielle avait doucement glissé sa main dans la sienne et elles avaient fini leur promenade main dans la main.

Xena qui était toujours dans ses souvenirs sentit soudain une légère pression dans sa main.

« Xena. »

C'était plus un murmure de la part de la barde qu'autre chose. La brune leva précipitamment les yeux vers ceux de Gabrielle et lui serra la main.

« Je suis là.  
- Qu'es ce qui c'est passer ?  
- Tu as été touché pas une flèche empoisonné mais tous va bien maintenant. Tu as reçu l'antidote. »

Malgré les paroles qui se voulait réconfortante de la part de la guerrière, Gabrielle voyait bien que Xena était inquiète pour elle, ce qui la fit sourire. La barde caressa le visage de son amie avec sa main libre.

« Xena, tu es si belle quand tu t'inquiète pour moi … Non en fait tu es tout le temps belle. Toujours. »

Gabrielle sombra sans l'inconscient la seconde suivante, laissant une Xena toute rouge avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Le médecin entra précipitamment dans la pièce où se trouvait Xena et Gabrielle.

« J'ai entendu parler ! Elle s'est réveillée ??  
- Euh … oui. » Répondit Xena quelque peu étonnée par l'arrivée de l'herbologiste.

Il sourit franchement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mais c'est génial, ça veut dire que la température a baissé et donc que plus des trois quart du traitement est passé.  
- Mais je croyait que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il devait se passer.  
- J'ai dit que je ne savait combien de temps durait le traitement, pas ce qui devait se passer.  
- J'ai une question, es ce que le traitement faire dire n'importe quoi au gens ? Je veux dire des hallucinations ou …  
- Non non, rien de tous ça. Je ne sais pas que c'est vous a dit, mais elle le pensait.  
- Bien, merci.  
- La prochaine fois que votre amie se réveillera ça sera la bonne, courage vous n'avez pas longtemps à attendre.»

Après un dernier sourire pour Xena, le médecin partit au village en sifflotant. La guerrière reporta son regard sur Gabrielle et posa sa main sur son front, effectivement il n'était plus brûlant. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé une température normale.

Alors comme ça tu me trouves belle ? Ha Gabrielle, de nous deux la plus belle c'est toi !

La brune resta au chevet de son amie, si le traitement était si avancé que ça, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et Xena eu raison puisqu'une heure plus tard ses yeux bleus se perdaient dans les yeux verts de la barde qui lui souriait. Gabrielle semblait être en pleine forme. Sans vraiment contrôler son geste Xena se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un bref instant pour montrer à Gabrielle qu'elle s'était inquiété pour elle. Après tout ce n'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait ainsi.

Alors que Xena se reculait, elle sentit les mains de Gabrielle se glisser sur sa nuque et une douce pression la fit revenir à l'endroit où se trouvait ses lèvres auparavant. La langue de la blonde demanda accès à la bouche de la brune qui la laissa passer sans aucune forme de résistance. Les mains de Gabrielle descendirent le long du coup de Xena, ses doigts effleurèrent son amure, puis d'une geste sur elle lui enleva et la jeta part terre. Alors que l'armure de la guerrière touchait le sol dans un bruit métallique, celle ci se glissa dans les couvertures où se trouvait Gabrielle. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et la regarda intensément, elle devait être sure que c'était bien ce que voulait la blonde. Un regard déterminé et plein de désir lui répondit.

L'herbologiste rentra chez lui sans un bruit, il se figea lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il savait que ce n'était pas celui de la grande guerrière brune. C'était sûrement son amie. Il entra dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient croyant qu'il y avait un problème. Il vit que la blonde avait la tête en arrière et ses mains agrippaient le dras, il allait s'approcher encore plus lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger sous les couvertures. Il devient tout rouge en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il fit demi tour en se disant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour rêvé pour aller dormir chez son frère qui habitait dans le village. L'herbologiste ne sut jamais qu'il avait fait le bon choix cette nuite là, car a moins d'être sourd il lui aurait été incapable de dormir ...

Au petit matin, Xena tomba au côtés de Gabrielle totalement épuisée, elle cru qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Elle ferma les yeux mais sentit la main baladeuse de son amie sur sa cuisse.

« Gabrielle, tu devrais te reposer ! Tu as failli y rester. Souffla la brune.  
- Aurai-je fatiguée Xena, la grande Princesse Guerrière ? »

Xena qui était piquée au vif, attrapa la main de Gabrielle et passa à califourchon sur cette dernière avec un regard provocateur.

« On va voir si je suis fatiguée … »

**Fin**


End file.
